A Kogan Story
by BTRobsession
Summary: Logan realizes he has feelings for Kendall, after Kendall kisses him. they both confess their feelings and keep their relationship a secret. but will Jo get in the way and ruin everything. sorry i suck at summeries. please R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Logan?"

I turned over to face Kendall.

"Logan?'

"What?"

"Are you awake?" Kendall asked.

"I am now" I growled

"Ok good"

"What do you want Kendall" I groaned

"Well. he said. Standing up. I want to try something really fast"

He was sitting on the foot of my bed now. I sat up and stared right into his eyes.

"Cant this wait till morning?"

"No I have to try it now, besides if we wait till tomorrow, James and Carlos would be in the way"

I looked at him, trying to figure out what this was all about. He noticed the puzzled look on my face.

"Logie, its fine trust me"

I sighed. "Then why wont you tell me what's going on"

"I don't have to, I'll show you"

"Huh?" was all I could say before he leaned in and pressed his lips against mine. I have to admit I was shocked, but at the same time I enjoyed every minute of it. I kissed him back gently, our lips moved together in sweet harmony. After a few minutes he backed away for air, and stared at me with his beautiful eyes. Oh god, did I just say his eyes were beautiful, I mean I am a hundred percent straight. I think.

"Logie, you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, what a bout you?"

"Fine, um can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah" I replied feeling a little nervous.

"Did you… um did you feel… anything?"

Shit! What was I supposed to tell him, that I felt something I didn't usually feel when I kissed someone. But if I tell him, he might think I'm weird for enjoying it.

"Uh I started. I knew I was going to have to lie, so our friendship wouldn't get ruined. No did you?"

He looked hurt that I said no. He must've enjoyed it then.

"No" he said looking down.

Never mind, he didn't feel anything.

"Oh" was all I could say.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, lets just go back to sleep"

He nodded and went back to his bed. After we were both in bed, I couldn't fall back asleep. So many thoughts were going through my mind.

"_Why did he kiss me?" "Why did I enjoy it?" "I'm not gay right?" "Why did he deny his feelings, when his eyes said otherwise?" "Why did I deny mine?_"

I shook my head, trying to rid my mind from all these questions. I turned over on my side facing Kendall.

"Kendall" I whispered

"Yeah Logie"

"This wont ruin our friendship, you know make it awkward"

"No it wont, trust me" he responded.

"Ok I said. Goodnight"

"Goodnight"

And with that I rolled over and fell into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning wasn't as awkward as I thought. Kendall and I pretty much acted as if nothing happened. At breakfast we didn't say much to each other, just a few glances from time to time. James glanced over at Carlos, who in returned shrugged.

"You guys ok?" James asked

I looked up from my plate. "Huh?"

"Are. You. Guys. Ok.?" James repeated a little slower this time.

"Yeah, never better"

"What about you man?" Carlos asked looking over at Kendall.

"Oh, uh fine. Kendall said. Why do you ask?"

"Well usually you guys are talkative" James said.

"I'm just a little tired, that's all" I said.

James and Carlos looked at me, not really buying it.

"Okay? Whatever. James said. Standing up from the table. Carlos and I are going down to the pool, you guys in?"

"Nah, I think I will hang here" I said also standing up.

"What about you Kendall?" Carlos asked.

"I got a date with Jo, maybe another time"

I growled on the inside. I don't like her very much, especially after last night with Kendall. I didn't want her near him.

"Okay bye" James said. Heading out the door with Carlos close behind him.

"So what are you going to do?" Kendall asked.

"I don't know, maybe gather my thoughts" I said.

"Okay, about what?"

"Just some things that are bothering me"

"Alright, well I have to go, see ya later"

"Bye" I said. As he walked out of apartment 2J.

I sighed and headed to my room. I plopped on my bed, and started thinking. I figured out I was bi, and that I had a crush on Kendall. The only thing left to do was to tell him how I felt. I decided to tell him later tonight, when it would be just me and him.

I spent the next few hours reading and thinking about Kendall. James and Carlos returned a few hours later.

"Hey guys, how was the pool?" I asked. putting my book down.

"Good. James said. I got a little tan, and Carlos chased after the Jennifer's again."

"I was so close" Carlos pouted

I chuckled. "I bet you were"

"Is Kendall back yet?" James asked.

"No, not yet"

"Are you guys fighting or something?" Carlos asked looking worried.

"No, we're fine"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, you guys don't have to worry" I said. Getting up from my bed.

"Okay. James said, come on carlos."

They both left and I was alone once again, but that didn't last long. About half an hour or so, the bedroom door slammed open. I looked up to see Kendall standing at the entrance. He walked over to his bed, and laid down.

"Hey, how was your date?" I asked.

"Horrible" Kendall said into his pillow.

"Why?"

"Because Jo broke up with me"

"What, but why?" I asked.

"I don't know. he said lifting his head from the pillow. Something about how I don't trust her with Jett, then how we weren't working because of our jobs"

"I'm sorry man" I said.

"Its fine, I had a feeling she was going to do it sooner or later"

I didn't say anything, just sat there staring at him. I did feel bad for him, but now since Jo is out of the picture, Kendall could be mine.

"Anyway, how was your day?" Kendall asked.

"Good I guess, I was pretty much by myself"

"Did my mom leave or something?"

"Yeah, she went shopping with Katie. I said. Something about mother daughter bonding"

Kendall laughed. "I remember having to do that"

I chuckled. Kendall's laugh was adorable. I pulled out my ipod.

"Hey Kendall, do you mind if I put on some music?"

"Sure why not. he said sitting up. But not Miley Cyrus"

I rolled my eyes. "I don't have her, that's James remember"

He smiled and waited for the music. I skimmed through my ipod, till I found a song that described how I felt right now. I put on Animal by Neon Trees.

Kendall laughed. "Why this song?"

"Why not" I said. Bobbing my head to the music.

He laughed again. I started singing the first verse.

_Here we go again I kinda wanna be more than friends, So take it easy on me I'm afraid you're never satisfied._

Kendall laughed at me again.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing"

I ignored him and continued singing.

_Oh, oh I want some more Oh, oh What are you waitin' for? Take a bite of my heart tonight Oh oh I want some more Oh oh What are you waitin' for? What are you waitin' for? Say goodbye to my heart tonight._

Kendall just stared at me like i was a freak.

"Aw, come on Kendall I said. Sing, I know you want to"

He sighed. "I don't know Logie"

I grabbed his hands and pulled him up. "Sing" I said. He smiled.

We both belted out the chorus and started jumping on the bed.

"Boys!" Mrs. Knight yelled.

We both stopped to stare at a very pissed off Mama Knight.

"What is going on in here?"

"Uh nothing" we both said climbing off the bed.

She put her hands on her hips and glared at us.

"Sorry" we both said. Looking down.

"Please don't do it again, and dinners ready"

We nodded. Mrs. Knight left the room, and back to the kitchen

"Whoops" I said. Turning off my ipod.

"Its fine. Kendall said putting his arm around my shoulder. She will get over it"

I nodded and we made are way to the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: just a warning there is a little sex scene, and i dont know how to really write one, so bear with me. anyway i hope you guys enjoy this chapter anyway. by the way, thanks to everyone who read and reviewed, it means alot =D.**

After dinner, Kendall and I cleaned up, then made our way to the couch.

"What are we watching?" Kendall asked.

"Hockey" James and Carlos said staring blankly at the TV.

I shrugged and sat next to Kendall. After an hour and a half of hockey, Carlos and James were passed out.

I turned off the TV and stood up. "Should we wake them?" I yawned

"Yeah I guess" Kendall said stretching.

I shook James gently. "James wake up"

"What?" he said sleepily.

"Go to bed" I said

"Ok he said standing up. Carlos get up man"

"Five more minutes" Carlos said. Snuggling into the pillow.

"Dude come on" James said. Punching him in the shoulder.

"Ow, fine" Carlos said getting up

"Night" they both said stumbling off to their room.

"Night" Kendall and I repeated.

"Well I guess I will go to sleep too" Kendall said.

"Yeah, me too" I said.

We walked into our room, and got ready for bed. I climbed into bed, and looked over at Kendall.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I just cant stop thinking about Jo"

I got a little angry, I hated it when he thought about her.

"Its ok, there are other fish in the sea"

"_Hopefully I'm one of those fish" _I thought.

"Yeah your right. Kendall said. I don't need her"

"There you go, see you will be over her in no time" I said smiling.

"Thanks Logie" Kendall said.

"No problem" I said reaching for the light.

He smiled, which made me blush. I quickly turned off the light, before he noticed my face turning bright red. I started thinking about him, and how I need to tell him how I feel. I took a deep breath.

"Kendall?" I whispered

"Yeah Logie"

"Are you still awake?"

He chuckled. "Yeah, why?"

I got up from my bed, and sat on the foot of his. "Well there is something I need to tell you"

He sat up and stared at me. I could still see his green eyes, even with the moonlight that shone from the window.

"Well… I …uh…" I started.

"What is it? You know you can tell me anything"

I took another deep breath. "Why don't I show you"

He looked confused, and opened his mouth to say something, but I didn't give him the chance. I gently pressed my lips against his, and kissed him slowly. To my surprise he kissed me back. After a few seconds he pulled back.

"I thought you didn't feel anything, the first time?" he asked.

"I did, but I wasn't sure if I should've told you"

"But why?"

"Because I didn't want to ruin our friendship, and…" I didn't get to finish, because he pulled me into another kiss. This time it was a little rough and passionate. I pulled back panting.

"I thought you didn't feel anything?" I asked.

"I lied" he said with a smirk.

"Kendall I…"

"Yeah Logie"

"I…uh… really like you, like more then a friend" I said looking down.

He lifted up my chin and looked into my eyes. "I like you too, a lot"

"Really?"

"Yes." he said leaning in and kissing me again. I kissed him back gently. I felt his tongue enter my mouth, so I did the same. I explored his mouth, he tasted so good.

We leaned back on the bed, and he put his hand behind my head.

He started kissing and sucking my neck gently. I knew instantly where this was going.

"Kendall. I said. Should we really be doing this"

"Its… fine" he said between kisses.

I tilted my neck a little to the side, allowing him to kiss my neck a little better. I let out a little moan, while he sucked a sensitive spot on my neck. He stopped kissing and looked at me. I gave him a little smile.

He chuckled. "I love your crooked grin"

"Thanks" I said kissing him again.

He pulled away instantly. "Logan I want to go all the way"

"But, what about the others I said. What if we wake them up and then…"

He kissed me. "Logie its fine, trust me"

I frowned. "You always say that"

"Because I mean it. he said. So what do you say"

I sighed. "Ok fine, but I've never done it before"

"Its ok, you just need to relax, and let me do all the work"

God I loved it when he was controlling.

I nodded. He started kissing my neck again, and then took off my shirt and began kissing my chest. He reached for my pajama pants, but I stopped him.

"I don't know Kendall, I don't want to get caught"

"Logie, I understand if your not ready. He said. We can wait"

"No! I practically screamed at him. I brought it back down to a whisper. Kendall its fine, I'm just a little nervous"

"Just relax, trust me you will enjoy it."

I smiled and let him continue. He removed both my pajama pants and boxers. I felt embarrassed, especially when he started staring me down.

"Wow" was all he could say. I blushed at that. He too removed his clothes, and we cuddled under the covers. We kissed more and things started heating up.

"Ok Logie, just relax" he said.

I nodded. He inserted a finger in my entrance. I winced a little, but tried my best to relax. He then put in another finger, I guess it was to warm me up. I started fidgeting from the pain, so he stopped.

"Logan its ok"

I took a deep breath, then gave him the ok to continue. I felt his dick press up against me, and then it slowly started to enter me. It was so uncomfortable, but I knew if I relaxed my body, the pain wouldn't be so bad.

He looked at me. "You ok?"

"Yeah" I said.

"Ok, I'm going to go in a little deeper, just keep relaxing"

I relaxed a little more and looked up at him. I felt him go in deeper, then stop. He waited for me to adjust to his presence. After a few minutes I couldn't take it.

I sighed. "Come on Kendall, move!"

He chuckled and started thrusting slowly. Oh god, it felt so good. I forgot about the pain and concentrated on the pleasure. I let out a moan and grasped his back.

"K-Kendall I moaned. Go faster"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes" I panted.

He started going faster. "Oh god" I moaned. He chuckled. He must've liked the response he was getting.

"Kendall I said. I think I'm going to…"

"Shh, me too Logie." He said.

He started to thrust a little harder. I was pretty sure I was leaving marks in his skin with my nails. I moaned a little louder, I couldn't control myself.

"Kendall!" I screamed.

He let out a little laugh. "I though you didn't want to get caught"

"I don't, but it feels so fucking good"

He smiled and continued to thrust. I could feel myself about to explode. He slammed me one more time before I came all over him.

"Sorry" I said.

"Its ok" he smiled.

After a few seconds, he came too, and collapsed on top of me. Once we were finished, we cleaned ourselves up and got dressed. I went back over to my bed, feeling a little sore.

"So. he said. Getting into his bed. What did you think?"

"Well to be honest with you. I said. It hurt like hell, but after a while it felt good"

He chuckled. "See I knew you would enjoy it"

"Yeah" I said, snuggling under the covers.

"Goodnight Logie"

"Goodnight Kenny"

We both smiled at each other, then fell asleep.


	4. Authors Note

**A/N: ok well I am going to try and post chapter four up tonight, but I am having some slight writers block. So I was wondering if anyone had an ideas for my story, or what you would like to see happen. Thank you =D**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next morning I woke up feeling great, yeah I was still sore, but it was worth it. I looked over at Kendall, he was still asleep. I quietly made my way to the kitchen trying not to wake anyone. I was getting a box of cereal, when I feel arms wrap around my waist. I knew immediately who it was. It was Kendall.

"Morning" he said.

I could feel his warm breath on the back of my neck. I twitched a little.

"Morning" I said.

He started kissing my neck gently.

"Kendall I don't think we should be doing this now" I said.

"Logie, just chill he said. No one is awake anyway"

"Yeah, but you can never be so sure"

He ignored me and started sucking that sensitive part on my neck. I let out a little moan, but quickly caught myself.

"Kendall please" I said. Pulling away from him.

He looked hurt. "Sorry, but I need you so bad"

I sighed. "I need you too, but I don't want to get caught"

"Yeah, your right" he said leaning against the counter.

"Maybe later" I whispered in his ear, before giving him a quick peck on the lips. He smiled at me, then served himself some cereal. We sat quietly at the table, enjoying our breakfast.

Kendall I asked looking up.

"Yeah"

"Does this mean we are…uh together?"

"Yeah of course he said. What did you think we were friends with benefits"

"No I was just making…"

"Morning guys" James said interrupting me and joining us at the table.

Morning Kendall and I said.

"So what are you guys planning on doing today" James said

"Uh I don't know, maybe…" I said.

"How about the pool?" James said interrupting me again.

I looked over at Kendall, hoping he would say no. The truth is I don't really want to go to the pool, but just spend time with Kendall. Alone.

"Sure" Kendall said getting up and placing his bowl in the sink.

I stood up quickly. "Don't you think we could hang here, or I don't know do something else"

Come on Logan. James said standing up as well, and placing a hand around my shoulder. "It's a nice day, and you could use a tan"

I shrugged him off. "James I don't tan, I burn remember"

"Oh, then that sucks for you. he said. But at least I can"

I rolled my eyes.

"Well I'm going to go change" Kendall said. Heading to our shared room.

I quickly followed him and slammed the door. "Kendall are you sure you want to go the pool?" I asked.

"Yeah Logie" he said. Getting his swim trunks and t-shirt.

"Okay, but I don't really feel like going"

He threw his swim stuff on his bed and turned to face me.

"Why it will be fun, trust m…"

"Don't say it or I'll" I said interrupting him.

"Or what" he said getting closer to me.

"I will…uh… um"

"I didn't think so" he said. Then attached his lips to mine. I kissed him back, then licked his bottom lip. He pushed me on the bed still kissing me, I could feel the warmth of his body as he towered over me. A little moan escaped my mouth, before he stopped and looked down at me.

"Your going"

"Ok" I squeaked.

He got off me and grabbed his things. "I will meet you in the kitchen"

I nodded then went to change. After I was ready, I headed to the kitchen to find Kendall, James and Carlos waiting for me.

"Ok lets go" James said. We all turned to leave.

"Where are you boys going?"

We spun around to find Mrs. Knight staring at us, with her hands on her hips.

"To the pool" Carlos said excitedly.

"Ok have fun" she said. But Katie and I might not be here when you return"

"Why?" Kendall asked.

"We are going on another mother daughter bonding shopping trip"

Katie came out of her room looking annoyed.

"But didn't you already do that?" Kendall asked.

"Yes, but since Katie enjoyed it so much I decided to have another one" Mrs. Knight said

Katie crossed her arms and scowled. "I never said that"

"You didn't have too, I knew you were having fun" Mrs. Knight said.

"But mom, cant I just stay here?"

"No, there are so many things I want to do"

Katie groaned. "Fine then we better get a move on"

Mrs. Knight smiled. "Your right, lets go"

"Yeah the sooner we go, the sooner I can get back" Katie mumbled.

What honey Mrs. Knight said grabbing her purse.

"Nothing" Katie said with a fake smile.

"Ok and boys please be careful and try not to get into trouble"

"We wont mom, I promise" Kendall said.

"Ok, we will be back later" she said before kissing Kendall on the cheek.

"Bye" we all said as Katie and Mrs. Knight left the apartment.

"Now we can go" Kendall said. heading out the door, with us behind

"Wait Kendall I said getting into the elevator. "I thought we weren't go to make promises we couldn't keep"

"We are, but I can keep this promise"

"Really I said crossing my arms. We always get into trouble or something goes wrong"

"Not today Logie, nothing is going to ruin this day".

We entered the lobby and headed to the pool, there wasn't that many people. We went to our usual spots, and laid down on the lounge chairs. Everything was going great, until Jo showed up. Great my day is practically ruined or is it. She wasn't alone, Jett was with her. When did they start going out? Or was she just pretending to go out with him to make Kendall jealous, and then he goes back with her. Well its not going to work, because Kendall is mine, so back off bitch.

"Are you okay Logie?" Kendall asked.

"Huh? Yeah I'm fine" I said.

"Are you sure" he said squeezing my hand.

I didn't say anything, just stared at our hands. I felt a little better, but then realized if we were going to keep our relationship a secret, we couldn't be holding hands in public.

"Yeah I'm sure" I said letting go of his hand.

"Why did you let go?" he whispered.

"Because I whispered back. We cant do that if we are going to keep everything a secret"

"Oh yeah, but maybe I don't want to keep it a secret"

"We need to"

"But why?" he whispered

"Because I'm afraid people wont accept it"

"Does it really matter what other people think?"

He was right, it didn't matter, but I didn't want anyone to know just yet.

"No it doesn't, but I want to keep it a…" I started when I realized Kendall wasn't even paying attention.

"Kendall I said. Snapping my fingers in front of his face. Hello?"

He didn't even notice. I looked to see what caught his attention. It was Jo. She was making out with Jett.

Kendall I said again getting a little bugged.

"Huh?"

"What's wrong?"

"She moved on fast" he said looking a little hurt.

"Well so did you" I said

He smiled. "I did, and I'm glad"

I blushed at that and looked down.

"Come on lets get out of here" he said standing up.

"But what about James and Carlos?" I asked

"Their fine, besides they wont even notice we're gone"

I nodded and took his hand. We went back into the lobby and towards the elevators. Once inside the elevator, Kendall started kissing me. I didn't push him of because there was no one around. We continued kissing until we reached apartment 2J. I lied maybe my day wasn't ruined. Kendall opened the door and pushed me inside, our lips still attached. The blinds were closed and the lights were off, I didn't pay much attention to them, all my attention was on Kendall. We just stood there kissing, not once pulling away, nothing could ruin this moment.

"Well. Well. Well. What's this?"

We stopped kissing to see Katie standing in front of us with her arms crossed.


	6. Chapter 5

"Katie! Kendall screamed. What are you doing here?"

"I live here" Katie said.

"But I thought you were with mom"

"I was, but I got out of it"

"How?" I asked.

"I told her I wanted to spend some quality time with my big brother, and she fell for it"

Kendall rolled his eyes.

"But how come the blinds are closed, and the lights are off?" I asked.

"Enough questions. Katie said turning on the lights. And explain"

"Explain what" I said nervously.

"Explain why your making out with my brother"

"We weren't making out" I said. Kendall nodded in agreement.

"Uh huh yeah" Katie said.

Kendall and I glanced at each other, not really knowing what to do or say.

"I cant believe it. Katie said. First I catch you guys having sex, and now this"

"What!" Kendall and I yelled.

"Yeah I caught you. Katie said. Your not as quiet as you think"

But weren't you asleep?" Kendall asked.

"I was, but then I needed the bathroom".

_Flashback: Katie's POV_

_I cant believe I needed the bathroom now, I looked at my alarm clock, it read 1:30. I got out of bed and made my way to the bathroom. I quietly passed Kendall and Logan's room, then I heard voices. "What were they still doing up?" I thought. I heard something that sounded like a soft moan.. I gently pressed my ear to the door and listened._

"_Okay, I'm going to go a little deeper"_

"_What the hell was Kendall talking about?" I thought. I decided to open the door a little, so I could see what was going on._

"_K-Kendall, go faster" I heard Logan moan. I peered through the crack of the door, and saw something I shouldn't have. I gasped. Kendall and Logan were getting it on! They were going at it like those two lions I saw on Animal Planet yesterday. Don't ask why I was watching it._

_I watched in shock at the scene going on in front of me, I couldn't even move. I should've seen this coming, I mean the looks they would give each other, the "accidental touches". it all made sense now. I heard them breathing heavily, so I figured they were done. I quickly ran back to my room, screw going to the bathroom. I was pretty sure I would have some serious nightmares tonight._

_End flashback._

After Katie finished telling us how she found out, I shot Kendall a look.

"We're sorry Katie" Kendall said.

"You should be, I'm officially scarred for the rest of my life. Katie said. And if I get a bladder infection I blame you"

"Sorry" I said. Still red from embarrassment.

"Whatever, wait till mom finds out"

"No!" Kendall and I screamed.

"Please don't say anything to anyone" Kendall said.

"Give me one good reason" Katie said. Crossing her arms across her chest.

"Because you love me." Kendall said with a little smile.

"Not good enough" she said turning around to walk away.

"Katie please, I'll do your chores for a week" Kendall said.

"And I'll do your homework" I added.

"hmm. Katie said thinking about our offers. That and you owe me fifty bucks, each"

"Fifty bucks. Kendall said. Forget it"

I elbowed him in the side and gave him a dirty look.

"Ok. Katie said. I cant wait to see everyone's facial expressions, when they hear about this"

"Ugh fine" Kendall said pulling out his wallet and handing her a fifty.

Katie cleared her throat and put her hand out waiting for me to pay. I rolled my eyes and gave her the money.

"Thank you" she said looking pleased. Oh and by the way, would it kill ya to be quiet"

"We weren't that loud" I said defensively.

"Ha! Oh Kendall go faster" she mocked. I turned a dark shade of red.

"Bye" she said leaving apartment 2J.

"Well. Kendall said. That wasn't so bad".

I scowled and gave him a dirty look, before heading to our shared room.

"What?" Kendall said.


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: ok i am posting two chapters, yay! anyway it might take me a while to update after this since school is back in session =(. but i will try my best to. i hope you guys enjoy these two chapters, and thanks for all the wonderful reviews, it means a lot =D.**

"Logie why are you mad?" Kendall said following me into the room.

"Why am I mad? I repeated. Katie found out about our secret, and your acting like everything is fine."

"No I'm a little bugged, but it was going to come out sooner or later."

"Yeah well I was hoping for later" I said crossing my arms and turning away from him. Kendall came closer to me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Kendall I'm not in the mood"

"I'll make you in the mood" he said kissing my neck.

I sighed. "We could get caught, again"

"But that just makes it more fun" he said.

He did have a point, sneaking around would be fun, and it would probably cause an adrenaline rush. Just thinking about started turning me on.

"_No! I mentally screamed. I cant let him get his way, its not worth it"_

"Kendall, we cant"

He ignored me and started sucking my neck. I felt him lower his hands down to my crotch, I could feel myself getting hard.

"Kendall I said again. Please not now, James and Carlos could be here any…"

"Kendall. Logan. You guys here?" James yelled from the kitchen.

"I'll check their room" I heard Carlos say. The door knob slowly turned.

"Get off me" I said pushing Kendall to the floor.

Just then Carlos walked in our room, with a confused look on his face. "What are you guys doing?"

I sighed in relief, he didn't see us. Not yet anyway.

"Nothing I said. Kendall and I were just messing around." Carlos gave me a weird look.

"No! I screamed putting my hands out in front of me. We were joking around and wrestling."

"Ok. Carlos said somewhat convinced. But why did you leave the pool?"

"Uh" I said. Then looked at Kendall for help.

"We got bored, so we came up here to mess around" he said glaring at me when he said the last few words.

"Well you could've said something, instead of bailing on us" Carlos said.

"Sorry, but we didn't want to disturb you" I said.

"Its ok. Carlos said. Now who's hungry?"

*****BTR*******BTR******BTR********BTR********BTR**********BTR****

"You know that was very close" I said. Pulling out my pajamas.

"Yeah I guess" Kendall said. Laying on his bed.

I started heading for the bathroom to change. "Where are you going?" Kendall asked sitting up.

"To change" I said.

"Just change right here"

"I don't know"

"Are you afraid to change in front of me?" Kendall asked.

"No I just like the bathroom"

He raised an eyebrow. "I know when your lying"

"No you don't" I said nervously.

He sighed. "Come on Logie, why wont you change in front of me?"

"Because its embarrassing ok"

He laughed. "I've seen you naked, and your embarrassed now"

"Well, its different" I said.

"Whatever, I just think its kind of stupid" Kendall said.

"How is that stupid?"

"I don't know it just is"

"So your saying how I feel is stupid" I said a little bugged now.

"No that's not what I meant" Kendall said standing up now.

"That's what it sounded like" I said turning my back to him. He wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm sorry" he whispered.

"Whatever, but you can be an ass sometimes"

He chuckled. "Are you still mad at me?"

I sighed. "No, I cant stay mad at you."

"Shall we continue what we started earlier." Kendall said.

"I don't know"

"Come on Logie, I know you want to"

"Fine, but on one condition" I said.

"And what's that?"

"Please don't make so much noise this time"

He laughed. "Me, what about you? You were the one screaming my name remember."

I blushed. "Fine, I admit I was a little loud"

"A little"

"Hey are we going to argue or continue what we started"

"Then lets continue" he said. Before pressing his lips to mine. Right as his lips touched mine, I felt a spark of electricity run throughout my body. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and kissed him passionately. I moaned as he licked my bottom lip, I opened my mouth to grant him access. His tongue explored every inch of my mouth, it felt great. He pushed me onto his bed, our lips never separating. He started kissing my neck, and then biting it. He never did that before. He then backed away for air, then started lifting up my shirt, I sat up so he could remove it completely. Once my shirt was gone, he went for my jeans. He got my jeans off and threw them on the floor, before removing his own shirt. I reached for his belt buckle and slowly unbuckled it, I took his jeans off and threw them next to mine. All that was left was our boxers, and Kendall didn't hesitate to remove those either. He gently slid my boxers off, and removed his as well.

"Ok I need to prepare you first" he said.

I nodded. He put his finger in his mouth, until they were dripping with saliva. I opened my legs a little, so he could place his finger in me. I felt his finger slowly enter me, then he put in another. I winced from the pain, I guess I wasn't completely used to it. I gasped when he started making scissoring motions with his fingers, he has defiantly never done that before.

"Ok that's enough" I said breathing heavily.

"Am I hurting you?" Kendall asked looking worried.

"No. I panted. I just want you in me"

"Ok he said pulling out his fingers. Just remember to relax."

I nodded. He spread my legs a little wider, and placed his dick at my entrance. He gently entered me. I winced again, then tried to relax. He started to thrust his hips, causing me to moan. I felt him go in deeper and deeper, then hitting a spot that made me moan louder.

"Oh god. I moaned. Kendall… faster."

He pulled out, then continued thrusting harder and faster. I moaned even louder, but Kendall quickly attached his lips to mine, to silence it.

"Sorry" I whispered.

"Its ok, just try not to be that loud."

I nodded as he continued to thrust. He let out a little moan as he moved his hips faster. I grasped his hair and tugged on it roughly, he winced a little, but ignored it.

"Yes, oh fuck yes!" I practically screamed, as Kendall moved in a little deeper and trusted harder then before. He smiled and grunted a few time. After a few more thrusts, he pulled out then slammed right into me. That did it, and I came all over him. He stopped and looked at me.

"Uh Logie… can you… uh" he said looking down. I followed his gaze and nodded. He sighed in relief. I put my mouth around his dick and slowly sucked the tip. He moaned, so I moved in closer, till his whole dick was in my mouth.

"Logie faster" Kendall moaned.

I sucked harder and faster, enjoying this myself.

"I-I'm gonna cum" Kendall said. I ignored him and continued to suck. After a few seconds of that, he came into my mouth. My taste buds danced with the taste of Kendall's cum. I pulled back and looked up at Kendall, who was panting heavily.

"Thanks Logie" he panted. Before collapsing on his bed.

"Your welcome." I said before joining him.

"That was fun" he said. With a smile.

"Yeah it was, hopefully no one heard that time"

"Logie, you worry too much"

"No I don't"

"Yes" he said before kissing me.

"I'm gonna go clean up I said heading for the bathroom. I suggest you do the same"

After I was cleaned up and clothed I went to my bed.

"Hey, why don't you just sleep here" Kendall said.

"Are you sure" I said.

"Yeah come on" he said. Opening the covers for me. I walked over to his bed and crawled under his arms. He held me tightly and smiled.

"I love you" I whispered

"I love you too" he whispered back.

I smiled and drifted off to sleep, warm and comfy in Kendall's arms.


	8. Chapter 7

I awoke the next morning to the sound of my alarm clock going off. I looked at the big red letters, they read 7:00. I sighed and quietly got out of bed, not wanting to wake up Kendall. I made my way to the bathroom for a quick shower, and examined myself in the mirror. My hair was a mess and I noticed something on my neck. I looked closely and realized it was a hickey.

"Shit!" I said. Touching it slightly with my finger. This wasn't good, what if James and Carlos saw it. I had to hide it, but how?

I took a quick shower and headed to the kitchen, I was relieved when I was the only one up.

"Morning"

I spun around to see James come out of his room and into the kitchen.

"Morning" I said.

"So how was your night?" James asked.

"Uh fine, yours?"

"Good"

I nodded and grabbed the orange juice. "Do you want any juice?"

"Sure" James said

I poured him and me a glass and leaned against the counter, taking little sips.

"So Logan, there is something I need to ask you"

I gulped. "Sure James"

He opened his mouth to say something, but didn't get the chance because Carlos and Kendall walked in.

"Good morning" Carlos said cheerfully.

"Eh" Kendall said

I smiled. "Morning guys".

Kendall smiled at me before helping himself to some juice.

"So James. I said turning to him. What did you want to ask me?"

"Um, I'll tell you later" James said.

Kendall and Carlos exchanged looks before shrugging.

"Can we please go to the pool today?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah, but this time you guys don't leave". James said pointing at me and Kendall.

"Ok fine" I said.

After we all changed, we made our way to the pool. Once in the lobby, I pulled Kendall to the side, while James and Carlos headed to the pool.

"What's up Logie?" Kendall asked looking confused.

"What's up? Oh I don't know… this!" I said pointing at the bruise on my neck.

"That looks bad" Kendall said.

"You think! Kendall what if someone sees it"

"Relax. He said grabbing me by the shoulders. No one will notice".

"Are you sure?"

"Positive, now come on lets not keep our friends waiting"

We went out to the pool, and found James and Carlos already relaxing in the lounge chairs. I took my usual spot next to Kendall, and started to relax.

"Hey James, I bet I can hold my breath longer" Carlos said.

"Oh its on" James said.

They both jumped into the pool, and sank all the way to the bottom.

"My moneys on Carlos" I sad.

"Nah, I bet on James" Kendall said.

"And how much are you betting?" I asked.

"Hmm, how about twenty bucks?"

"Deal"

A few seconds later James burst out of the water, breathing heavily.

"See, I win" I said with a smile.

"Win what?" James asked swimming towards us.

"Twenty bucks" I said.

"Were you guys betting to see who would win?" James asked.

"Yup, and I won the bet" I said.

"But I lost, so how did you win?"

"Oh sorry James, I bet that Carlos would win"

"Whoo hoo! Carlos said. As he too burst to the surface. I win"

"You guys suck" James said getting out of the pool.

"Why do I suck? I was the one who said you would win" Kendall said.

"Thanks man, but you guys suck" James said pointing at me and Carlos.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because you bet I would lose, and you he said pointing at Carlos again. For being able to hold your breath longer"

"Aw come on James" Carlos said.

"Don't talk to me" he said storming away.

I sighed. "I'll go see if he is ok"

I went back up to apartment 2J, and entered James and Carlos's shared room. James was laying on his bed, staring straight up at the ceiling.

"James, are you ok?" I asked.

"Go away" he said throwing a pillow at me.

"Dude, you cant get upset about that"

He ignored me and continued staring at the ceilingl.

"James talk to me" I said. Sitting next to him.

"Just go away" he said.

I sighed. "Fine I'll give you some space, but we will be down at the pool if you change your mind". I got up and went into the living room. I put my hand on the doorknob and slowly turned it.

"Logan"

I turned around to face James.

"Yeah" I said.

"I'm sorry for acting like a jerk"

"Its ok"

"Thanks man" he said pulling me into a hug.

"Are you ready to go back to the pool?" I asked once he let go.

"Yeah"

I turned back to the door and opened it halfway.

"Oh Logan, one more thing"

"Yeah James" I said.

"Can you please keep it down when your banging Kendall?" James said with a smile.

"What!" I said slamming the door quickly.

"Yeah I heard you last night"

"Wait how do you know it was Kendall?" I asked.

"Well for starters, you have a huge hickey" he said.

"That doesn't prove its Kendall"

"Yeah it does"

"How?" I asked

"Two reasons. 1: you haven't had a girlfriend in two months and 2: you were screaming Kendall's name pretty loudly."

I sighed. "You weren't supposed to find out"

"So are you guys dating, or just fuck buddies" James said.

"Don't ever say that" I growled.

"Sorry, so your dating right?"

"Yeah we are ok"

"I knew it!" James said.

"What? How?" I asked.

"Well its pretty obvious"

I groaned. "Great first Katie, now you"

"Wait Katie knows?" James asked.

"Yeah she caught us…uh… doing stuff"

"Holding hands" James said.

"No" I said.

"Kissing"

"No"

"Oh I know fucking"

"James!"

"What? that's what lovers do" he said.

"Yeah, but there are other terms you can use" I said.

"Nah, I like that one"

I rolled my eyes.

"So Katie knows huh?"

"Yeah, please don't tell anyone"

"I wont, besides I've been waiting for you guys to hook up, why would I ruin it?"

"Thanks James. I said. Giving him another hug. You're the best"

"I know, now come on lets go back to the pool"


	9. Chapter 8

"Hey James, you feeling better?" Kendall asked. Once James and I went back to join them.

"Yeah, sorry for how I acted earlier" James said.

"Its cool man. Carlos said. Patting him on the back. We all know how competitive you get"

James smiled, then took a seat in one of the lounge chairs. I sat back down next to Kendall.

"Hey Kendall, I have something I need to tell you " I said

"About what?" he said looking confused.

"We'll talk about it later, ok" I said.

Just then I noticed Jo looking at us from across the pool. But it seemed like she was glaring or something. I started to feel very uncomfortable.

"Um Kendall" I started.

"Yeah Logie"

"Can we go now?"

"But we promised we wouldn't leave" Kendall said.

"Yeah, but this is important" I said.

"Are you feeling horny?" Kendall smirked.

"No" I said punching him in the arm.

"Ow, then what is it?"

"Her" I said. Staring at Jo.

Kendall followed my gaze, and looked at her.

"Logie, just ignore her, I have"

"Yeah, but its kinda hard when she is glaring at you" I sad.

"She is just mad, that I'm with you and not her" Kendall said grabbing my hand.

I quickly yanked my hand away. "Kendall what if she knows?"

"I doubt it, she's not that bright"

"But what if Katie told her"

"Please Katie wouldn't tell her. Kendall said. She would rather tell the press, so she could get paid for it"

He had a point, Katie was always looking for ways to make money.

"Well can we please go I said. She is making me uncomfortable"

"Ok Logie we can go. Kendall said. Let me just tell James and Carlos."

I nodded and started walking towards the lobby. I stopped and waited for Kendall, by the way it looked, I assumed James and Carlos were coming as well.

"Hey Logie, wait up" Kendall said running up to me.

"Are they ok with us leaving?" I asked.

"Yeah, but their coming too"

"I figured that, but lets go please I don't want to be near Jo"

"Yeah I agree. Kendall said. Looking over at Jo. She has gotten kinda scary"

"Yup, now come on" I said.

He put his arm around my shoulder, as we headed back up to apartment 2J.

Once in our shared room, I quickly changed before Kendall came in. After I was dressed I collapsed on my bed. Kendall walked in a few minutes later with a sad look on his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked sitting up.

"You changed without me" he said.

"Sorry" I said.

"Its fine, so what did you want to tell me?"

"Oh yeah, um how do I put this I said. Rubbing the back of my neck nervously. Um… James knows about us"

"What! How?" Kendall said looking shocked.

"He heard us…last night"

"Shit! Are you fucking kidding me?"

"No, but he promised he wouldn't say anything, because he likes the idea of us together" I said.

"Yeah, but he wasn't supposed to know. Kendall said. Ugh fuck!"

"Kendall I said. Standing up and facing him. Relax, its fine"

"How can this be fine Logie, tell me how"

I pressed my lips to his and kissed him sweetly. "Everything is going to be ok, trust me" I said after letting go.

He nodded. "I hope so"

"It will be" I said. Before giving him another kiss.

"So just Katie and James know right?" Kendall said.

"Yeah, but I was kinda thinking we tell Carlos and your mom"

"What! No way"

"Come on Kendall, james and Katie know" I said.

"Yeah and I was planning on keeping it that way" Kendall said crossing his arms.

"Your so stubborn sometimes" I said.

"Yeah, well sue me"

"There are other things I would rather do to you" I whispered in his ear.

"Your such a tease" he said.

"I know, so can we tell them?"

"I don't know Logie"

"But if we wait to tell them, they will eventually find out for themselves, and you know how that has been so far" I said.

He sighed. "I guess your right as usual, when did you want to tell them?"

"Tonight, after dinner"

"Really? This cant wait till tomorrow"

"Yes I'm sure. I said. Giving him a quick peck on the lips. Now go change"

****BTR*******BTR********BTR*******BTR********BTR******BTR******BTR*******BTR******BTR*********BTR******BTR*****BTR*****BTR******BTR******BTR*****BTR*****BTR*****************************

After dinner, everyone was doing their own thing. James and Carlos were watching TV, Mrs. Knight and Katie were cleaning up, and Kendall was laying on the couch.

"Hey everyone can I please have your attention?" I asked.

Mrs. Knight and Katie stopped cleaning, Kendall sat up quickly, and James and Carlos were still glued to the TV screen.

"Uh guys please, I need to tell you something" I said.

"Can it wait till commercial or tomorrow?" James asked.

"No I need to tell you now" I said grabbing the remote and turning off the TV.

Carlos and James groaned, but I ignored them and continued.

"Um Mrs. Knight, I need you to sit down for this one" I said.

Mrs. Knight nodded and came into the living room.

I took a deep breath. "Kendall and I need to tell you something very important".

"Nope, no we don't" Kendall said. Getting up and heading to our shared room.

"Yes, yes we do" I said grabbing him by the wrist, and yanking him towards me.

"Yeah, I changed my mind" he whispered.

"No. I whispered back. Don't back out now"

"Logie, I'm not ready"

"Please Kendall, for me"

"Just tell us already!" Katie said looking annoyed.

Kendall and I looked at Katie, a little startled.

I took another deep breath. "Kendall and I are…dating"

I looked at everyone to see their facial expressions. James was smiling, Katie didn't really have one and Carlos and Mrs. Knight looked shocked. I turned to Kendall, who looked as if he was about to pee himself.

"So. I said breaking the awkward silence. What do you guys think?"

"Eh, I already knew" Katie said.

"What! You knew and didn't say anything" Mrs. Knight said.

"Whoa whoa, don't get mad at me, their the ones who didn't tell you" Katie said pointing at Kendall and I.

"Wait are you mad Mrs. K?" I asked looking worried.

She sighed. "No, I'm happy for you guys, I just wish you would have told me sooner"

"Sorry. I said. I was just afraid you guys wouldn't accept it"

"Oh honey. Mrs. Knight said giving me a hug. I would accept you no matter what"

"Thanks mama Knight" I said.

She smiled and turned to Kendall. "And you know you can tell me anything"

"I know, sorry" Kendall said.

She gave him a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Carlos, you haven't said anything, are you ok?" I asked.

"Huh? Yeah" Carlos said.

"What do you think about it?" Kendall asked.

"I think its great and all, but will this change everything?" Carlos said.

"No. I said. Sitting next to him and putting my arm around his shoulders. Nothing is going to change, ok"

He nodded. "Ok"

"Your not upset about it, right?" I asked.

"Are you kidding? Do you know how long I've waited for you guys to hook up" Carlos said with a smile.

"See I wasn't the only one" James said.

"Ok, I'm glad everyone is alright with all this" I said

"Hey Logan" Carlos said.

"Yeah"

"Prove your really dating"

"What?"

"You know give Kendall a kiss or something" Carlos said.

I looked over at Kendall. "I don't know"

"Aw come on Logan" Carlos said.

I sighed and walked over to Kendall, and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"See there is your proof" I said.

"Oh that sucked. James said. Really kiss him"

I gave Kendall another kiss, but this time he pulled me in closer. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. He slipped his tongue in my mouth, while I ran my fingers through his hair.

"Aw" Mrs. Knight said.

"Ew" Katie said.

"Ok guys, I get it. Carlos said. Please stop"

We ignored him and continued kissing.

"STOP!" Carlos screamed.

Kendall and I broke apart to look at a very grossed out Carlos.

"Sorry, to much" Kendall said.

"Yeah, just a little." Carlos said.

"You guys make such a cute couple" Mrs. Knight squealed.

"Uh, thanks mom" Kendall said turning red.

"But there is going to be rules for your relationship" Mrs. Knight said.

"Mom" Kendall groaned.

"I'm sorry Kendall, but there has to be"

"That's fine. I said grabbing Kendall's hand. I mean how bad can they be?"

Mrs. Knight smiled. See Kendall, at least your boyfriend is understanding"

"Mom, just get on with it, so I can go kill myself" Kendall said.

I nudged him in the side and gave him a dirty look.

"Ok rule 1: you guys have a curfew" Mrs. Knight said.

"For what, we already do" Kendall said.

"But this one is different, its when you guys go on dates"

"Not much of a difference" Kendall mumbled.

"Rule 2: I want to know what your doing and when"

"What do you mean by, what we're doing?" I asked.

"Like when you guys go out, but I want you to call me so I know your ok" Mrs. Knight said.

"Is that it?" Kendall asked.

"No there is one more, please please follow this one"

We nodded in agreement.

"Rule 3: no sex"

"What!" Kendall and I said.

Mrs. Knight gave us a weird look.

"I mean of course we wont" I said.

"Yeah, why would we do that" Kendall added.

"You boys haven't, have you" Mrs. Knight said putting her hands on her hips.

"Psh no" I said nervously

"Ha!" Katie said.

James quickly nudged her in the side.

"Hey what did I do?" she said hitting James with a pillow.

"Don't hit me" James said.

"Oh I'm sorry, you mean like this" Katie said. Hitting him again, but this time in the face.

"Hey don't touch the face!" James yelled.

Katie smacked him again, causing him to fall off the couch.

"Katie knock it off!" Mrs. Knight yelled.

Katie rolled her eyes, and smacked James once more when Mrs. Knight turned her attention back to us.

"So boys, you promise to follow my rules" Mrs. Knight said.

"Yes" Kendall and I said nodding our heads.

"Good, now off to bed" she said. Giving us another kiss on the cheek.

We nodded and headed off to our room.

"See Kendall that wasn't so bad" I said climbing into bed.

"Yeah I guess, I just hate the rules" Kendall said.

"Yeah that part sucks, but at least they took it well"

He sighed. "But I mean, what kind of rule is don't have sex, that's torture right there"

I rolled my eyes and got out of bed. I jumped on Kendall's bed and crawled on top of him. "Kendall its just one rule, trust me its not torture"

"Yeah easy for you to say, your not into it as much"

"Eh, I am sometimes" I said.

"Well I am, all the time" Kendall smirked.

"I can see that" I said before kissing him.

I started kissing and sucking his neck, then gently biting it.

"Uh Logie, what are you doing?" Kendall asked.

"Nothing" I said

"I thought you weren't into breaking rules"

"Who said I was breaking any rules"

I continued kissing his neck, the slowly lowered my hands down to his crotch.

"Logie, are we uh… you know?" Kendall asked.

"Shh. I said. Placing my finger on his lips. Maybe another time"

I gave him another kiss, then pulled back.

"You really are a tease, you know that" Kendall said. Looking up at me.

"I know" I whispered

He smiled. I gave him a quick kiss before going back to my bed.

"Goodnight Logie". Kendall said.

"Goodnight Kendall"

"I love you" he whispered.

"I love you too" I whispered back.


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N:ok i plan on finishing this story by this weekend, but i have an idea for another one (Kogan of course). anyway i hope you guys like it. enjoy =D**

"Logie, Logie wake up"

"Huh?" I said.

"Come on, we have to be at the studio in twenty minutes" Kendall said.

I groaned but got out of bed. Kendall just stared at me, then smiled.

"What?" I asked.

"You look so cute in the morning" Kendall said.

"Shut up" I said and playfully punching him in the arm.

Kendall laughed then gave me a quick kiss. "Morning to you too". I smiled.

"Now come on get ready" he said.

I sighed and made my way to the bathroom. Once I was showered and dressed, I headed into the kitchen. James and Carlos were munching on a pop tart.

"Here" Kendall said tossing me one. I smiled then took a few bites.

"Now come on lets go" Kendall said heading towards the door.

Once we were at the studio, we went straight to work.

"Ok dogs. Gustavo said. You guys are going to work on Stuck"

We nodded and went inside the recording booth. After singing a few songs, we had dance rehearsal.

"I hope Mr. X doesn't work us to hard today" Carlos said. As we made our way to the dance studio.

Carlos was wrong. We worked our butts off with the new dance moves. I had to do more back flips then before, and a lot of the time I would screw up, which resulted in me hurting my self, or Mr. X yelling at me. After rehearsal, we were done for the day.

"So what do we do now?" Carlos asked.

"Pool!" James said.

"No" Kendall and I groaned.

"Aw why?" James asked.

"Because we have been going there all week" I said.

"Fine. James said. Then what did you have in mind"

"We could go to the park. I said. We haven't been there in a while"

"Yeah sounds good" Kendall said.

Carlos nodded in agreement and James just pouted.

We made our way to the park, and hung out underneath a shady tree.

"Now what?" James said looking bored.

"Your bored already?" Kendall asked.

Before James could answer, two girls passed by, flashing him a smile.

"Then again" James said. Before following the girls.

"Then what am I supposed to do?" Carlos asked.

"You could hang with us" Kendall said.

"Oh" Carlos said.

"Gee thanks" I said.

Just then a guy walked by pushing a food concession cart.

"CORNDOGS!" Carlos screamed.

He looked at us pleadingly.

I sighed. "Go ahead"

He smiled then ran after the guy.

"I guess its just you and me" I said.

"Huh?"

"Kendall are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm just a little tired that's all"

"Why don't you go back to the Palm Woods, and get some sleep" I said.

"Are you sure?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah besides you look like shit, no offense" I said.

He laughed. "Its fine"

"Ok". I said. Then kissing him quickly on the lips.

He smiled then made his way back to The Palm Woods.

**Kendall's POV**

I wanted to spend time with Logan, but I was just physically exhausted. He let me go back to the apartment to sleep, so I did. Once inside apartment 2J, I headed to my room. I heard the front door open, then close.

I sighed. "Logie, I'm fine"

"Are you Kendall?"

I turned around to see Jo standing in the doorway to my room.

"Jo, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I wanted to see you, and the door was unlocked." she said.

"But we broke up, remember"

"Yeah I know, but it was such a huge mistake"

"No it wasn't" I said.

She glared at me. "Oh come on Kendall, I know you want me"

"Jo, your with Jett now, and I'm with Lo…someone else" I said.

"But Kendall, I'm only dating Jett to make you jealous, I still love you" Jo said.

"Then why did you break up with me?"

"Because I could feel us splitting apart, but now I realized we could fix it"

"I'm sorry Jo, but I don't feel the same way about you anymore" I said.

"Why, is it because of Logan?"

"What about Logan" I asked.

"I know your secret" she said.

"What secret?"

She rolled her eyes. "Don't play dumb Kendall, I know your dating him"

"You don't know anything" I said.

"I know a lot more then you think, and you guys make it pretty obvious"

"How?" I asked.

"I've seen the looks you guys give each other and your body language says a lot too"

"That doesn't mean we're dating, just that we're good friends"

"Then why did he kiss you in the park?" she asked.

"How do you know? Were you following me?" I asked.

"I've been watching you all week"

"Jo, please leave"

"No Kendall, I want you, I need you"

"Jo leave" I repeated.

She walked up to me and kissed me.

"What the hell!" I said pushing her off.

"Kendall, please lets go out again" Jo said.

"No I'm over you"

"No your not, I know you still love me"

"Not anymore, I love someone else" I said.

"Who Logan?" she asked.

I didn't say anything just looked down.

"I knew it, you are dating him"

"Jo, just get out"

"Not till you take me back"

"No"

"But we were the hottest couple in Hollywood"

"Yeah were" I said.

"If you don't take me back, I will tell everyone about you and Logan"

"No you wont" I said.

"Try me" she said coolly.

"What happened to you? Your not the Jo I fell in love with"

"Oh I am, but this is a different side of me, you haven't seen" she said.

I sighed. "Please go now, I wont go back with you"

"Fine, but wait till everyone finds out, what will happen to Big Time Rush then" she said heading out of my room.

I thought about it for a minute, I couldn't let her ruin everything. I had to do something to save Big Time Rush, and most importantly my relationship with Logan.

"I'm sorry Logan" I whispered.

"Jo, wait" I said. Running after her.

She stopped and turned around to face me.

"I'll do it… I'll go out with you again." I said looking down.

"Good, I knew you always loved me and never Logan" she said.

I didn't look up at her, I was to hurt for what I just did.

She lifted up my chin and kissed me. I had to do this for my friends and for Logan. I kissed her back.


	11. Chapter 10

**Kendall's POV**

"Jo, I think its time you left" I said.

"Fine, but meet me at the park tomorrow, ok" she said before giving me a quick peck on the lips.

I nodded. "Sure"

She smiled then left. Once she was gone I collapsed on the couch.

"_I'm a fucking idiot"_ I thought.

Just then the door opened and Logan walked in.

He smiled. "Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Alright I guess" I said.

He frowned. "Something is obviously wrong"

"Logie, I'm fine"

"Ok, I hope so" he said before kissing me.

I usually loved his kisses, but now something felt wrong about them. Or maybe is was because I just kissed Jo.

I pulled away. "Logie, I'm not in the mood"

He looked hurt. "Oh, ok"

I got up and went to our room and collapsed on my bed. I don't understand why I didn't feel like kissing Logan, I mean I love him. Right? I sighed and soon felt myself drifting off to sleep.

**Logan's POV**

I don't get it, Kendall loved it when I kissed him. Maybe he was sick or something. But wouldn't he have told me.

_"I hope he isnt getting sick of me"_ I thought

"Hey Logan"

I looked up to see James and Carlos enter the apartment.

"Hey" I said sadly.

"What's wrong?" Carlos asked.

"Something is wrong with Kendall, he is acting weird." I said.

"He is probably tired still" James said.

"Yeah I guess"

"Logan, don't worry about it. Carlos said. Its fine"

I nodded. "Yeah, but maybe I should go check on him"

"No, just give him some space" James said.

"Come on Logan. Carlos said putting his arm around my shoulder. Lets watch TV"

I nodded and followed them to the orange couch. After a few hours of TV, I was getting bored. The front door opened and Mrs. Knight and Katie walked in.

"Hi boys" Mrs. Knight said.

"Hi" we said.

"Guess what's for dinner" Mrs. Knight said.

We looked at her and waited for the answer.

"Pizza!" Katie said. Setting down a large box of pizza on the table.

"Whoo pizza!" James and Carlos said jumping up.

I smiled at them, but I wasn't really hungry.

"Where's Kendall?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"He's asleep" I said.

"Could you please wake him?"

I nodded and went into our shared room. Kendall was passed out on his bed, snoring softly. I smiled, he looked so cute when he was asleep. I walked over to his bed and tapped him gently.

"Kendall, Kendall wake up" I said.

He groaned then opened his eyes.

"Kendall, its time for dinner"

He yawned. "I'm not hungry"

I rolled my eyes. "Come on Kendall, its pizza"

"Really?"

"Yeah, come on"

He sighed. "Ok fine"

I smiled and gave him a kiss on the lips. He didn't say anything just stared at me.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine"

"But your acting weir…"

"Logie, I'm fine. He said. Now come on"

I sighed and followed him into the kitchen. James and Carlos were almost done with the whole pizza.

"Hey save me some" Kendall said.

I grabbed a slice and made my way back to the couch, and sat down next to Kendall. I knew something was wrong with him, but I couldn't figure it out. Maybe tomorrow will be better.

***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***

"Hey Kendall" I said the next morning.

"Yeah" he said.

"Do you want to go to see a movie or something?" I asked.

"Yeah, that's fine"

"Then it's a date. I said. Meet me in the lobby at one"

He smiled. "Ok"

"Oh, do you want to go with us to the mall?" I said before leaving our room.

"Nah, not today" he said.

I frowned. "Ok, then I'll see you later"

"Ok"

I gave him a kiss. "Don't be late" I said. Before meeting up with James and Carlos.

**Kendall's POV**

I had a date with Logan, our first real date. I was excited. My phone vibrated on the nightstand. I walked over to it and saw I got a text message, it was from Jo. I opened the message it read: _Hey Kendall, meet me in the park at 1:00. Love you 3_

Great I had to choose to either meet her or Logan. I made my choice.

**Logan's POV**

After the mall, I quickly made my way to the lobby. I was really excited, this was my first real date with Kendall. Once in the lobby I checked my watch, it read 12:45. I sighed and waited patiently. I felt like calling him, but I knew Kendall wouldn't forget about something as important as this. After a few minutes I checked my watch again. It was only 12:55.

"_Where is he?" _I thought.

I decided to just sit down and wait. I sat down on one of the couches and waited for Kendall. It was now 1:10, but I decided to wait a little longer. After 1:30, I gave up and headed back to apartment 2J. He better have a good explanation for this.

**Kendall's POV**

At 12:30 I made my way to the park. I felt like a douche for bailing on Logan, but I needed to do this. I waited for Jo to show up. One o'clock came around and I felt worse. I bet Logan was waiting for me to show up. But I never would. Just then Jo approached me, and I couldn't help but stare, she was so pretty.

"_No I love Logan!". _I screamed mentally.

"Hey" she said.

"Hi" I said.

"I'm glad you could make it, I have a something special planned for us" she said smiling.

I nodded and followed her. She grabbed my hand, and I didn't let go. We walked to a big shady tree, and underneath it was a little picnic.

"I thought we could have a picnic for two" she said sitting down.

I smiled and sat down next to her.

"I hope your not mad at me for how I acted yesterday" she said.

"No, I'm over it" I said.

She smiled and I couldn't help but swoon over it. She leaned towards me and I followed, closing the gap between us. The kiss was great, but I don't know if I could ever compare it to Logan's.

She pulled away. "Why don't we go back to my place"

I nodded and we made our way to her apartment. Once in the lobby, I checked for Logan, but he wasn't there. We got to her apartment and went into her room.

"My parents are away for a few days" she said sitting down on her bed.

I looked around her room, I was never in here before.

"Come here" she said.

I sat down next to her, and our lips met once again. But this time things were heating up.

"Wait Jo, I don't know about this" I said.

"Its fine, I have protection" she said.

I sighed and continued kissing her.

**Logan's POV**

Its been at least four hours and Kendall still wasn't around. I was so pissed right now, how could he do this? I started pacing my room, when I hear the door open. I looked up to see Kendall walk in.

"Hey" he said.

"Hey" I said coolly.

"What's your problem?" he asked.

"Oh don't act like you don't know" I said.

"I don't, sorry"

"How could you forget our first date?" I asked.

"Logie, it was just a date, there will be others" he said.

"Not our first one"

"I'm sorry"

"I guess you didn't think it was important enough" I said turning away from him, and walking towards the door.

"Logie, wait. he said grabbing my wrist. I'll make it up to you"

I sighed. "I hope so"

"Please don't be mad"

"Then don't ever do it again, ok" I said before giving him a kiss.

He nodded. "I'm sorry Logie"

"Its ok, I still love you"

"Yeah" he said.

I frowned and opened my mouth to say something, but was interrupted.

"Hey guys, it dinner" Carlos said.

We nodded and went into the kitchen.


	12. Chapter 11

I laid quietly in my bed, I wasn't sure if Kendall was still awake or not. But there was only on way to find out.

"Hey Kendall" I whispered.

Nothing.

I got out of bed and went to his.

"Kendall" I said a little louder.

"Huh?" he said sleepily.

"Did I wake you?" I asked.

"Kinda. he said. What's up?"

"I cant sleep"

"I'm sorry Logie"

"So I was wondering if you would like to have a little fun" I said.

"Its two o'clock in the morning" Kendall said.

"So, that's never stopped you before" I said.

"But what about my mom"

"We will just have to be quiet"

"But your always loud" he said with a smile.

I smacked him on the arm. "Well I can just give you head"

He raised one of his eyebrows. "Really?"

"Yeah why not, its not that loud"

"Ok" he said.

I started kissing him, while he lowered his pajama pants and boxers to his knees. I slowly kissed him all the way down his body. Once I reached his dick, I started licking the tip. He moaned a little, which let me know I was pleasing him. I then started sucking his dick slowly. He gently pushed my head forward, until his dick was completely in my mouth. I did my best no to gag.

"Faster" he said.

I sucked faster.

"Mmm" he said.

I continued to suck, but a little faster and harder.

"Jo" he moaned.

I quickly stopped and pulled away.

"What the fuck" I said.

"Huh? No that's not what I meant" he said. Pulling up his boxers and pants.

"Then what did you mean?" I asked.

"I meant to say your name"

"Then why did you say Jo?"

"Because I was…uh… thinking about her" he said.

"Why?" I asked.

"I don't know. Kendall said. I'm sorry"

"Fuck off" I said getting up and going into the living room.

I sat down on the couch and put my head in my lap.

"Logie, I'm sorry" Kendall whispered.

"I said fuck off" I whispered back.

"Please. he said kneeling in front of me. I'm really sorry"

"Why should I forgive you" I said.

"Because…"

I looked at him, he seemed lost for words.

"See, even you don't know" I said.

"I'm sorry Logie"

"Just leave me alone" I said standing up.

"No I cant" he said.

I rolled my eyes. "Then explain what's been going on with you lately"

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Why you wont kiss me or say you love me, and saying Jo's names instead of mine during sex."

"I have just been really tired, that's all" he said.

"So then why are you thinking of Jo?" I asked.

"Because, I knew how much she was bothering you, so I was thinking of things to tell her so she would back off" he said.

I rolled my eyes again. "How can I believe you?"

"Because. he said pulling me close. I love you"

I pushed him off. "I'm not ready to forgive you yet"

He looked upset, but I didn't care.

"Can you at least come back to bed?" he asked.

"Why?"

"Because, then I would know you there"

"I'm going to sleep here" I said.

"But why?"

"Because when I say fuck off, I mean it"

He sighed. "I understand, but I am sorry"

I shook my head and grabbed a blanket, and laid down on the couch. He walked back to our room and closed the door. I sighed and did my best to fall asleep.

The next morning I was awoken by James and Carlos whispering.

"Why is he out here?" Carlos asked.

"I bet they had a fight" James answered.

I opened my eyes slowly.

"Shh he is awake" Carlos said.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked rubbing my eyes.

"Watching you sleep" Carlos said.

"Why are you out here?" James asked.

"Couldn't sleep" I said.

"Did you and Kendall get into a fight?" Carlos asked.

I sighed. "Yeah, we did"

"About what?" Carlos asked eagerly.

James smacked him upside the head.

"Ow, what was that for?"

"For asking so many questions, Logan doesn't have to tell us what their fight was about" James said.

I nodded in agreement.

"But he should" James said getting in my face.

Carlos nodded his head. "Please tell us"

I sighed. "I told Kendall to fuck off"

"Why?" they both asked.

"Because… he said Jo's name… during sex" I said turning a little red.

"What a dumbass" James said.

"Yup" I said.

"Wait, you guys have sex!" Carlos yelled.

"Shh" I said.

"Yeah, mama Knight could hear you" James said. Smacking him again.

"Ow! What did I do this time?" Carlos asked rubbing his head.

"For being a dumbass" James said.

"But I thought Kendall was"

"You both are" James said.

It was silent for a minute.

"So does this mean you guys are ending it?" Carlos asked.

"I don't think so, he just has to apologize better" I said.

"Well here is his chance" James said.

Carlos and I looked up to see Kendall enter the living room.

"Morning" he said.

"Morning" James and Carlos said crossing their arms across their chest.

Kendall gave them a funny look. "Can I please talk to Logan?"

James and Carlos nodded.

"Alone" Kendall said.

"Oh" James said and dragged Carlos to their room.

Once they were gone I faced Kendall.

"Look Logie, I'm really sorry" he said.

"I know, you told me that already" I said.

He sighed. "Please forgive me"

"I don't think I can"

He grabbed my hands. "Logan please, I know I screwed up and I swear on my life I wont do it again"

"You swear" I said.

"Yes, just please accept my apology"

I sighed. "Ok, but if you ever do something stupid like that again, god help me I will…"

He didn't let me finish, because he pressed his lips to mine. I pulled him down so he was on top of me.

"Aw, looks like they made up" James said.

"Yup" Carlos said.

I rolled my eyes and Kendall threw a pillow at them. James got hit in the face and he shrieked. Carlos laughed at him, but was silenced when I threw a pillow at him, and hitting him in the face as well.

"Ok, you guys win. James said. But please don't touch the hair."

"Like this" Carlos said ruffling James hair.

James shrieked again and immediately reached for his lucky comb. Kendall and I laughed. I had a feeling everything was back to normal.


	13. Chapter 12

**Kendall's POV**

Logan and I had our first fight. As a couple that is, but I knew it wouldn't be our last. He was going to find out about Jo and I sooner or later, but I had to tell him before he saw it for himself. This morning we made up and everything seemed fine. Until I got a text form Jo, saying to meet her at her place. I was just about to head out the door when I was stopped.

"Hey, where are you going?"

I turned around to see James looking at me confused.

"Oh, for a walk" I lied.

"Is Logan going with you?" he asked.

"Uh no, not today" I said.

"How come, it could be a little date or something"

"Actually, I just wanted to have some time so myself" I said.

"Ok, do you want me to tell Logan" James said.

"No, its fine, I'll tell him"

"Ok have fun"

I nodded and walked out the door. I reached Jo's apartment and knocked. After two knocks, she answered.

"Hi" she said giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey" I said.

"I was thinking we could go to a movie" she said.

"Yeah, that sounds good" I said.

"Ok, let me get a few things"

I nodded and followed her inside. I was so confused, I started having feelings for Jo again, but then there was Logan. I needed to choose between the two. But I would have to wait till after my date with Jo, to decide. I texted Logan saying I would be out for a few hours, and for him not to worry. After I sent it I set my phone down on the living room table.

"Jo, where's your bathroom" I asked.

"Down the hall and to the left" she called form her bedroom.

"Thanks" I said and headed to the bathroom.

**Jo's POV**

While Kendall was in the bathroom, I waited in the living room. I noticed he left his phone on the table. It vibrated and the screen lit up, my curiosity got the best of me, so I opened the message. It was from Logan, it read: _"ok, I'll see you later. Love you"_

I growled on the inside. He was still with Logan, but not for long. I replied to the message. _"Hey lets meet in the lobby at around three"_

I waited for Logan to respond. After a few seconds, Kendall's phone vibrated.

"_Ok sounds like a plan"_

I smiled. My plan was now in session. I heard the bathroom door open, and I quickly placed Kendall's phone down.

"Ready to go" I said.

"Yeah" he smiled

**Kendall's POV**

During the movie I couldn't stop thinking about Logan. It was so stupid what I was doing. How can I cheat on the guy I am madly in love with. But then there was Jo. She was just so pretty and nice. But Logan was beautiful inside and out, and I could talk to him about anything. Logan was my everything, My friend. My lover. My world. After this date I had to end with Jo, for real.

**Logan's POV**

I was running late to meet Kendall at three. I went to the library to waste some time, but now I was late. I checked my watch it said 3:10. I pulled into The Palm Woods and parked my car. I quickly made my way into the lobby, but stopped dead in my tracks at the sight in front of me. Kendall was kissing Jo. I couldn't believe it, he was cheating on me, with… with that skank! He looked up and saw me, his face seemed upset and scared. I shook my head and ran to apartment 2J.

"Logie" he called.

But I ignored him and ran. I opened the door to our apartment and slammed the door.

"Hey Logan, why are you crying" James asked.

I didn't even realize I was crying. I shook my head and ran into Kendall's and my shared room. I locked the door so James and Carlos couldn't bother me. I was crying even harder now and shaking. I screamed and knocked the picture of Kendall and I in our hockey uniforms, to the floor. It shattered. I grabbed my suitcase from my closet and packed my things. Once I was packed, I opened the door and entered the living room, to find a very confused and worried James and Carlos.

"Where are you going?" Carlos asked.

"I'm going back to Minnesota" I said pushing past them.

"No you cant, what about Big Time Rush" James said.

"You guys will be fine without me" I said.

"But what about Kendall?" Carlos asked.

"I couldn't care less about him" I said.

"But you have to" James said.

"No, he's Jo's now" I said.

They didn't say anything.

"Good bye guys" I said. Before heading out the door.

**Kendall's POV**

I cant believe it, Logan saw everything. He looked hurt, confused and angry.

"Logie" I called after him.

But he ignored me and ran off.

"I have to go" I said to Jo

"No just stay with me" she said pulling me back.

"No, I love him and I have to fix this"

"You said you loved me" she said angrily.

"I never said that"

"But you showed it when your with me" she said.

She was right, I did show some interest when were together. But now I know that was a mistake.

"I have to go after him" I said

"Just let him go, he is a fag anyway" Jo said.

"What did you call him" I said getting angry.

"A fag, that's what he is"

"You know what Jo, we're through, I don't love you and never will" I said walking away.

"Fine you're a fag as well" she screamed at me.

"Thanks and you're a stupid bitch" I yelled back.

She screamed and stomped off. I smiled and headed to apartment 2J.


	14. Chapter 13

I ran to the elevators, but they were busy, so I took the stairs. When I finally reached our apartment I ran inside.

"Logan?" I called.

"Kendall" James said.

"Logan?"

"Kendall he's…" Carlos started.

"Guys where is he" I yelled.

James sighed. "He's gone"

"What do you mean he's gone?" I said.

"He left to.." Carlos said.

Before he could finish, I ran into our shared room and realized his side looked bare. He took all of his things. I saw the broken photo of us, it was completely shattered and there was glass everywhere.

"No!" I screamed.

I punched the wall and started crying. I noticed there was something on my pillow. It was a note. I opened it and read aloud.

_Dear Kendall,_

_I understand now that it was never me, but Jo. I feel stupid for having feelings for you, when you didn't even feel the same way. I just wish you could've said something instead of leading me on. I just wanted to let you know I'm going back to Minnesota, and that I hope you guys can continue Big Time Rush without me. I'm really sorry, but it's the only way I could forget about you and what we had, or at least try. But I do love you and always will, please don't ever forget that. Good bye Kendall._

_Logan._

_p.s. don't bother coming after me, by the time you read this it will be to late._

I started crying even harder. He's gone and never coming back.

"Logie I'm sorry. I sobbed. I'm so sorry"

"Kendall"

I looked up to see James and Carlos standing by the door.

"He's gone" I said.

"I know Kendall. James said giving me a hug. I know"

I sobbed harder into James chest.

"Well go after him" Carlos said.

I looked up. "What?"

"Go after him, fix this, bring him home" Carlos said.

"But what if its to late" I sniffed.

"Then we better get a move on. James said. Before it really is to late"

I smiled. "Lets bring Logie home"

James grabbed his keys and we headed to the airport.

"James cant you go any faster" I yelled.

"If you want me to get a ticket" he said.

"Well we have to hurry up"

"Kendall relax. Carlos said from the backseat. We'll make it"

I sighed. "I hope so Carlitos"

We finally made it to the airport, and I ran off not bothering to wait for James and Carlos. Once inside, I scanned the place for any sign of Logan.

"Kendall, you cant get through unless you have a ticket" James said.

"Fine then I'll get one" I said running up to the counter.

"I need one ticket to Minnesota" I panted

The lady behind the counter looked up at me. "I'm sorry sir, there is no more room on that flight"

"Please, its important" I said.

"Let me check" she said typing something in the computer.

I tapped my fingers impatiently against the countertop.

"Well its your lucky day, there seems to be one seat available" she said.

"That's perfect, here" I said handing her my moms credit card.

My mom is going to kill me when she finds out.

"Ok here is your ticket. She said handing it to me. Have a nice fligh..."

"Thanks, bye" I said. Before she could finish.

"Did you get one?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah I did" I said smiling.

"Well what are you waiting for, go get him" James said.

I nodded and took off to find Logan. I looked everywhere and couldn't find him. My mind told me to give up and go home, but my heart said to continue.

"_What if he is already gone?" _I thought

Then I saw him, he was standing in line getting ready to board the plane.

"Logan" I yelled.

He didn't notice me.

"Logan" I yelled louder.

He looked up at me with his chocolate colored eyes, but they were different. They were filled with hurt.

I ran up to him. "Logan wait, don't do this"

He sighed. "Its to late Kendall"

"No, no its not, please come back"

"I cant go back to a place where I'm not wanted" he said.

"Yes you are, if you leave everyone will miss you" I said.

"Forget it Kendall, I've made up my mind" he said turning away.

"Logie please, I love you" I said softly

"What?" he asked

"I said I love you" I said louder.

The other people in line just looked at me, but I didn't care if they heard or not.

"No you don't, it was all an act" he said.

"Not it wasn't, I have always loved you, I've never stopped loving you" I said.

"If you loved me, you wouldn't have done which you did" he said.

I didn't say anything, just looked down.

"Please Logie, you're my everything. If you leave, part of me would be missing" I said.

He sighed. "Sorry Kendall"

"No please Logie, don't leave"

"Good bye Kendall" he said walking away and getting on the plane.

"No Logie, I'm sorry. I shouted. Please come back"

I fell to my knees. "Logan. I sobbed. Don't leave me"

I started crying so hard I choked on my sobs. I felt someone grab my shoulders.

"You need to leave kid"

I looked up and saw a security guard. I nodded my head and left the airport.

"Did you find him?" Carlos asked. Once I was outside.

"yeah, but he's gone now" I said sadly.

"What did he say?" James asked.

"That's its best if he left." I said before crying again.

Carlos put a hand on my shoulder.

"I tried to make him stay, but he wouldn't" I sobbed.

James pulled me into a hug. "Its ok Kendall"

I felt something wet fall on my head. I looked up and noticed James was crying too. Carlos sat down on the curb and cried into his lap. I failed, my best friend. my lover. my other half. was gone.

**Logan's POV**

I boarded the plane and took my seat. I cant believe I was leaving everything behind, my friends, Big Time Rush and most importantly Kendall. I sighed on the thought of him, he was going to be the hardest to forget. His words played over and over again in my head. He called my his other half, that had to mean something, right? But then I remembered what he did, to cause me to leave. I would never forgive him, I just cant. But if he didn't care, he wouldn't have followed me to the airport, and try to change my mind.

I felt tears stream down my face. I still loved him and couldn't live without him.

"_What am I doing?" _I thought.

I stood up and quickly grabbed my things.

"Sir, we are leaving soon, please take a seat" the flight attendant said.

"I need to get off this plane, I made a terrible mistake" I said.

"Sir, I'm sorry but its to lat…"

"Please" I said interrupting her.

She sighed. "Ok"

I thanked her and ran off the plane. I pushed by people, who in return gave me dirty looks. I ran to my car and jumped inside. I sped off to The Palm Woods.

**Kendall's POV**

Once we got back to the apartment, I went to my room. I couldn't say it was mine and Logan's anymore. I collapsed on my bed and cried for what seemed like hours. I picked up the broken picture of us, and cried even harder.

"I'm so sorry Logie. I sobbed. I love you so much"

"I love you too"

I looked up to see Logan standing in the doorway.

"Logan!" I screamed and ran up to him

He ran up to me and gave me a hug.

"Kendall I'm so sorry, I was being stupid and…"

I didn't let him finish, I pressed my lips to his. He kissed me back then pulled away.

"Kendall, I love you so much it hurts" he said holding my face with his hands.

"I know Logie, I love you too" I said.

"If I would've left, a part of me would be missing too" he said.

I hugged him again. "Logie, I'm so sorry. I was such an idiot for what I did"

He nodded. "You don't know how bad it hurt to see you with Jo"

I kissed him again. "I promise I will never do anything to hurt you again"

"You promise" he said into my shoulder.

"I promise" I said.

I felt him nod his head.

"Logie, there is no other person that makes me happy, except you" I said.

He let go and smiled. I gave him another hug and a kiss.

"I love you" I whispered.

"I love you too" he whispered back.


	15. Chapter 14

**Logan's POV**

I held him tightly, not wanting to let go. Ever.

"Aww" James said.

We both looked up to see James and Carlos leaning against the doorway. I blushed and Kendall smiled. Carlos ran up to me and gave me a big hug.

"Don't ever runaway again" Carlos said after letting go.

"Yeah, do you know how stupid that was" James added.

"I know. I said. I wont do it again"

"You made us so upset. Carlos said. Especially Kendall, he was freaking out and…"

"Ok Carlos. Kendall said covering Carlos's mouth. I think Logan gets it."

I smiled. "Thanks for caring Kendall"

He smiled back and pulled me into a kiss. I put my arms around his neck and kissed him passionately.

"Ew gross" Carlos said.

"Get a room" James said.

We pulled apart and looked at them. Their facial expressions were priceless.

"I guess there is only one thing left to do" Kendall said.

"And what is that?" I asked.

"Tell my mom" he said.

I winced. Mrs. Knight was going to so pissed. As on cue, the front door opened and Mrs. Knight and Katie walked into the apartment. Kendall took a deep breath, gave me one last look, then walked into the living room.

"Hey mom, I need to tell you something" I heard him say.

I couldn't let him do it alone, I mean I was part of it. I followed Kendall into the living room. He looked at me then smiled, I took his hand and squeezed it gently.

Mrs. Knight studied us for a minute. "What did you do?"

We told her everything, from how Kendall cheated on me to how I ran away. After we were finished, she sighed and gave me a hug.

"Oh Logan" she said sympathetically, then her tone changing and she sounded angry. "Don't ever do it again"

"I wont" I said.

She smiled and turned to Kendall and smacking him upside the head. "How could you do that to Logan"

"Ow mom, I know it was stupid" Kendall said.

"Well I hope you learned your lesson" she said.

"I did". He said looking at me.

"So is that all you needed to tell me" Mrs. Knight said.

"Yeah" Kendall said.

"Uh not exactly" I said.

"Ok, then what is it?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"Well since you know some things about our relationship, I thought you should know the rest" I said.

"What other things?" Kendall whispered in my ear.

"Other things" I whispered back

I turned back to face Mrs. Knight, who was waiting for an answer.

"Kendall and I have…uh…um… had sex" I said nervously.

Mrs. Knight's jaw dropped open in shock. I guess she wasn't expecting that.

"Are you mad?" I asked. After a few minutes.

"But, you promised you wouldn't" she said.

"I know and we're sorry, but we couldn't help it" I said.

She sighed. "I forgive you, I remember when I was your age and my hormones were raging and…"

"Mom!" Kendall shouted.

"What its perfectly normal" she said.

"Not when you say it" Kendall said.

She rolled her eyes. "I do hope your doing it correctly"

"Mom" Kendall groaned.

"I'm just saying I hope you know what your doing" she said.

"Can we talk about this later?" Kendall asked.

"Fine, but please be careful, I don't want to find out Logan cant walk because…"

"Mom!" Kendall shouted again.

Mrs. Knight chuckled. "Oh honey, its nothing to be embarrassed about"

"Bye mom" Kendall said while dragging me to our shared room.

We opened the door to our room, and found James and Carlos on the floor.

"Were you guys eavesdropping?" I asked.

"Maybe" they both said. Before bursting out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Kendall asked.

"Just your conversation with your mom" James said.

"You have to admit it was pretty funny" Carlos said.

"Why do you guys always listen to everyone's conversation?" I asked.

"No we don't" they said in unison.

I knew they were lying, they listened to every private conversation we had.

"Well. I yawned. I don't know about you… but I'm tired."

Kendall nodded in agreement. "Today was pretty tiring"

"Goodnight" James and Carlos said before leaving the room.

"Goodnight" I said. Then collapsing on my bed.

"Aren't you going to change?" Kendall asked.

"But I'm to tired" I groaned.

"Then I'll do it for you" Kendall said coming towards me.

"I don't think that's necessary" I said.

"Oh I think it is" Kendall said then jumped on top of me.

"Kendall… Kendall please, I can do it myself"

"But I want to undress you" Kendall said with a smile.

"I don't think so, it could lead to other thi…"

Before I could finish, his lips were on mine. I pulled him closer and ran my fingers through his hair. He unbuttoned my jeans and reached for the zipper.

"Logie, you don't know how bad I want to fuck you right now" Kendall said.

"Then do it" I whispered in his ear.

He smiled and started pulling off my pants.

"Kendall!"

We looked up to see Mrs. Knight standing by the door.

"Mom! Kendall said quickly getting off of me. Haven't you ever heard of knocking"

I quickly pulled my pants up, and blushed like crazy.

"Well I was going to, but I thought it would be safe to come in" she said.

"Well obviously it wasn't" Kendall said.

"I didn't mean to interrupt anything. Mrs. Knight said. I just wanted to say goodnight"

"Goodnight" Kendall said while trying to push her out of the room.

"Ok ok, but don't let me catch you doing that again" she said.

"You wont" Kendall said.

"And don't talk to Logan like that, he deserves resp…"

Before Mrs. Knight could finish, she was pushed out of the room and the door slammed shut in her face.

"That was to close" Kendall said walking over to his bed.

"I told you" I said putting my pajamas.

"We should try locking the door" Kendall said pulling on his pajamas as well.

I chuckled. "Yeah that could work"

Once I was changed, I climbed into my bed.

"What are you doing?" Kendall asked.

"Uh going to sleep" I said.

He shook his head. "Your sleeping with me"

I smiled and jumped into bed with him. I turned off the light and snuggled under his arms.

"Logie, do you not like it when I talk dirty to you, because I could stop" Kendall said.

"Are you kidding? I love it. I said. Besides it turns me on"

"Ok good. he said. I probably wouldn't have stopped anyway"

I smiled. "Kendall I love you"

"I love you too"

I smiled again and fell asleep.

***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***

"Kendall where are we going?" I asked.

"Somewhere" he said.

I didn't know where we were going, but I had to trust him because I was blindfolded and couldn't see anything. It was about eight o'clock at night and Kendall was leading me to God knows where. He told me it was a surprise.

"Whoa!" I said and quickly grabbing on to Kendall.

I tripped so I assumed we were taking the stairs.

"How come we didn't just use the elevator?" I asked.

"Because I wanted to take the stairs" Kendall said.

I held onto him tightly, not wanting to fall. But I knew Kendall wouldn't let that happen. I carefully took a few more steps.

"Are we there yet?" I asked.

"Almost Logie" he said.

"This better be worth it" I mumbled.

After a few minutes we stopped, and Kendall let go of me.

"Kendall? Kendall where are you?" I said reaching out for him, but felt nothing.

"Its ok Logie, I'm here" he said.

I heard a door open, then felt Kendall's hand take mine and leading me once again. We stopped and I could feel a cool breeze. I knew we were outside somewhere.

"Ok Logie, take off the blindfold" Kendall said.

I carefully removed it and opened my eyes. I gasped. We were on the roof of the Palm Woods, and in front of me was a little picnic set up. There were candles lit around to light up the area.

"Wow" was all I could say.

"You like it" Kendall said.

"Yeah, but what is all this?"

"Well since I screwed up our last date, I thought I would make it up to you" Kendall said.

"Aw Kendall you didn't have to" I said.

"Yes I did, I promised I would" he said.

"Thank you" I said before giving him a kiss on the lips.

He smiled and led me to the picnic blanket. We sat under the stars eating, laughing, talking and just enjoying ourselves. After we were finished, we sat back and watched the stars. Kendall held me tightly in his arms.

"Thank you. I said. This has been the best first date ever"

He smiled. "Anything for you"

I gave him another kiss.

"Look. I said after we pulled apart. A shooting star, make a wish"

We both closed our eyes and made a wish.

"What did you wish for?" I asked.

"I thought I'm not supposed to tell" he said.

"Just tell me"

"I wished to always be with you, forever" Kendall said.

"Well that's not fair" I said.

"Why?"

"Because that was my wish" I said.

He smiled and leaned in giving me another kiss. I snuggled into his arms.

"I love you so much" I said.

"I love you too, more then you'd ever know" Kendall said.

"Do you think we'll be together forever?" I asked.

"Forever and always" Kendall said.

I smiled and rested my head on his shoulder. Kendall was the best thing that ever happened to me, and I'm glad he is finally mine. I could tell my wish was already coming true.

The End.

**A/N: well thats the end to this story =(. but dont worry i am working on another Kogan one. i hoped you guys liked this one, i was a little unsure about publishing it at first, but after i got so many great reviews, i was glad i posted it. anyway hope everyone liked it =D**


End file.
